Which One's Yours
by anonymous-unknown
Summary: One-Shot. Based on a Tumblr post on how the series should end. The battle is over and life continues anew. Castiel finds his new purpose in life, and it's in the lives of two newborn boys. Daddy!Cas & Wee!chesters.


**Authors Note:** Got this idea after seeing a post on Tumblr from the lovely **RackOnInNC**. It was an idea of how the series should finally end and I couldn't help but want to attempt and write this (and also to see if I can jump myself back into writing here). To those of you waiting on an update to any of my other stories, I'm apologizing in advance to keeping you on alert still, but the muse has kind of been in a coma for a while. Not really sure why. So updates have all but been fruitful. I am trying though. Just need to find my motivation again. :-/

**Written:** 21 April

**Soundtrack: **A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

**Word Count:** 600+

**Category:** Castiel

**Content:** NO SLASH. (God knows I read it though…and now apparently write it.)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not possess any legal rights to anything to do with this series especially its characters. I'm sure we are all aware of that but this fact must always be noted due to this websites guidelines.

**Genres:** Friendship, Family

**Characters:** Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Rating:** K+

**ooo**

**Title:** Which One's Yours

**Author: **anonymous-unknown

**Summary:** One Shot. Based on a Tumblr post on how the series should end. The battle is over and life continues anew. Castiel finds his new purpose in life, and it's in the lives of two newborn boys.

"_What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."_

T.S. Eliot (1888-1965)

ooo

It had been 9 long months. 9 months of waiting. 9 months of watching. 9 months of looking back and wondering how it had all come to this.

He had learned of their existence again, not too long after the battle that he had feared had taken them away for good, and had left him feeling almost cold, empty, and without a purpose inside. He had been brought back once again, seemingly alone, granted another chance, a reason for retribution, one that shortly made itself known just after. A messenger had brought it to him, one form of a miracle waiting on him, a chance at a new life.

Castiel took it without question.

He was human now, his final chance now shaped in the form of mortality and in this chance at a renewal. He was ultimately alone now, though not really, not with his new responsibility now staring out in front of him. It had been 9 long months. He had now established himself a residence, a means of work, a way of life, and a second chance at it. All he had to do was take them in, and God would provide the rest.

The mother had unfortunately passed in childbirth, an angel by her side to guide her home. The father was unknown, not that it mattered really. God had created the miracle of these two children in her womb and had forged his angels to do the rest. _Protect them_, he said. _For this will be your duty and your reward. _Castiel had taken it, without question.

He stands there, watches as the two small bundles sleep away, knowing nothing of their pasts, caring not about their futures, seemingly oblivious to the importance of their new lives and of the former angel who now cares for it. They simply sleep, without a single concern in their new world.

"So which one's yours?"

A nurse asks, jumping him out of his thoughts and causing him to stare back at her, bright eyes of blue almost shining with the light. He doesn't answer, not at first, but merely smiles and looks back through the glass towards the room, full of new lives and those with bright futures. He stares at them both, pointing out at two little ones of sandy blonde and brown with simply just a gentle stare, a look of both joy and pride evident in his features. She smiles back; can feel the radiance of happiness in his posture and beams herself, softly.

"They're both very beautiful. I'm sure you'll be a very happy family."

With those small words and another soft smile she walks off, returning to her rounds, leaving him to appreciate her blessing. He inhales a sharp breath, chest filling with more happiness and a sense of peace. He imagines their lives, their futures, the days of watching them sleep and the nights of holding them after nightmares; the first steps that they will take with him right behind them and they grasping their tiny hands around his fingers as they walk. He pictures scraped knees and shed tears and first loves and last breaths, and everything else that they'll share in between. He absorbs it all in one small moment, and knows that he shall be devoted to them in every way that he can. He knows that it will be a struggle, a new experience, but it is one he looks forward to and hopes that he can provide for as long as they need him to. This is his reason. His need for existence. His reason for living. It's in the two boys who lay before him, nestled in their beds, asleep to the world. It's now in his two sons.

Sam and Dean.

**The End**

**Authors End Note:** So I hope I did the post some justice. Let me know your thoughts.

**Original Tumblr Post (crowleysayskeepthemuffins****)****:** _**My friend just suggested how supernatural should end:**__ He said that they should both die and then the last scene should be panning past newborn babies in the hospital and then Castiel is standing outside of the glass looking in and someone comes up next to him and says "Which one is yours?" And he smiles and then the last shot is two baby boys next to each other with the names Sam and Dean._


End file.
